pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Alux
Nueva discusión y otra cosa... Hola. He visto que tu discusión es muy larga por lo cual la he archivado. Si puedes, ¿podrías hacer una quimera de Emonga y Mijumaru...? si no puedes con Emonga, hazlo con Rankurusu. Gracias. LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 14:41 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Poké Quimera Hola me podrias hacer una quimera de Mijumaru y Togepi? Muchas Gracias PokéGuiador PD: Te lo voy sa preguntar por ultima vez, quieres que te ayude con el remake de pokémon amarillo porque si no quieres no me voy a enfadar. Adios Poke quimera Emm...ola. Queria saber si me podrias hacer una quimera de Houndoom y Phanphy, sabes, estoy Considerando entrar a esta Wikia, si kieres te puedo mostrar algunas de mis creaciones, por lo general solo hago quimeras, bueno, me avisas. Chao 16:56 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok Si kieres dame tu msn y ahi te muestro las imagenes, no son tan buenas como las muchas de aki, pero creo ke soy algo bueno x3 17:31 23 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: si podemos ser amigos :3 em em , me preguntaba si me podías dar una pokéquimera entre absol y rankurusu ... Quizas te ayudo con RAZE pero todavia no se me da muy bien hacer sprites y cosas así, asi que tu dime que puedo hacer y lo intentare. PokéGuiador Adopcion Me gustaria que me hagas una quiemera que sea la combinacion entre Lucario y deoxis, te lo pido porfavor. Eso es todo, espero que puedas hacerlo. Firma: Naxo pasa y dejame un mensaje Poké Quimera 2 Hola Alux siento molestarte podrias hacerme una quimera de zorua y riolu? a tambien dime en que puedo ayudar en Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu a ver si puedo. PokéGuiador Hola Alux Hola te quería preguntar si no era mucha molestia si me podias ahcer una quimera de Shaymin volador y Bulbasaur :D si es muy dificil dime que elijo otro, entre a la wiki hace poko y me parece que esta muy buena y vi que haces quimeras y me gustaron las creaciones :D Yo hice algunas pero creo que quedaron feas xD talvez despues las suba xP [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:27 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokekimera Etto.. me harias una pokequimera entre Mightyena y Suicune?????????``La luna y el sol son diferentes,la luz y la oscuridad,no tanto...´´ 20:30 25 ago 2010 (UTC) POKEQUIERA ME podrias hacer un poke quimer de gallade y mismagius? Gracias Gracias por el Fakemon :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 16:45 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Ola Alux Oie, se ve ke en verdad eres bueno, asi ke intentare ponerte un Reto, si logras superarlo, ademas de ganarte mis respetos..emm...noc, primero haz el reto y luego te digo ke hare xP El reto es: Una Quimera de Typhlosion y Dragonair, con base en Typhlosion >83 No te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer, te di un reto Dificil >83, 19:54 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Devamp Hola Alux me podrias hacer el devamp de las pokéquimeras que me hiciste Archivo:Zoriol.pngyArchivo:Mijugepi.png. Muchas Gracias Usuario:PokéGuiador RE: Reto Nada mal Alux, nada mal....pero me tomara un tiempo decidir si has superado el reto o no, asi ke mejor sigue creando Quimeras o lo que quieras crear... Ya te has pasado por mi usuario ??? Como veras yo tmb hago quimeras, y me gustaria ke me dieras una critica o algo por el estilo. 15:04 27 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Tmb me gustaria ke me pusieras un reto a mi, como si me probara a mi mismo ke tan bueno soy... Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Jeje... Tenias razon con lo de guardar la imagen ^.^U Gracias, ahora no me sentire limitado por eso, lamentablemente, no encunetro algun Spitre de reshiram util, la mayoria no estan bien definidos y tienen pizeles de diferentes tonalidades de blanco al rededor y al interior del sprite, lo siento, pero puedes pedirme cualkier otra ^^U 15:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) CAA he visto que tienes una novedad en tu centro de adopcion, me podrias hacer uno de esas cosas con watissonArchivo:Watisson sprite.png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 16:21 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo siento u.u Mira pues ke lo eh intentado, pero es un trabajo muy dificil para mi, no me compararia con tu trabajo, y si ke me la has puesto dificil, pero vamos, ke si te mando a hacer una quimera de Caterpie y Arceus ke me diriras? xDD 16:22 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Porfi Alux, te podria pedir un favor, me dejas el mapa de Hoenn para imprimirlo es importante si no lee mi blog. PokéGuiador Vale Vale pero pongo en my blog que ya no hace falta el de hoenn por que ya lo has echo tu ok?? PokéGuiador ... Eres Fuckin Genial, acaso ay una combinacion ke no puedas hacer? TT^TT PD: Incisto en sabner si ay algun lugar en el ke pueda chatear contigo .3. 17:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) thank you que guay, muchas gracias, nose como lo haras pero que muy retro, y gracias por el regalo----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 20:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) quimera Hola =) me puedes hacer un marshtomp-phanpy? Gracias de antemano Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) qmr me haces una quimera de ralts y riolu, por favor, saves como ponee diiferentes links en tu firma, si lo sabes me lo puedes decir porfavor.----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 22:52 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿podrias... ...hacer un devamp de juby?: Archivo:Juby Sprite.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:00 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puedo? puedo hacer que me pidan quimeras en mi centro de adopción? esque vi esa idea en tu centro de adopcion y me gusto mucho, y como no quiero robar ideas ni hacer nada ilegal, te queria pedir permiso para hacerlo. Si respondes que no, lo entenderé. Responde pronto. Firma: Naxo Una Cosa '''Sobre Lo De Adopcion De Pokemon...' Lo De Pokemon Qe Creas. Podrias Crearme Una Fusion De Froslass Y Roserade? ~Gracias Pronto Me Unire A Esta Wiki-... Santy The Best 97!! 07:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Alux me podrias hacer una quimera de Zekrom y Zapdos y un devamp de Archivo:PoballSprite.png, gracias. PokéGuiador Gracias Gracias Alux, te ha quedado espectacular, quieres ser mi amigo??? PokéGuiador No te Preocupes No te preocupes no pasa nada, t epongo a tsutaaja de icon?? Pokéguiador Gracias Por Roslass! El Titulo Lo Dice Todo! ' 'Archivo:Roslass.png♥ Santy The Best 97!! 09:41 29 ago 2010 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amigopokepablo 12:28 30 ago 2010 (UTC) HHola Hola quiero preguntare si qerias ser mi maigo y qien te hizo los logos de cian y magentaGallademaster 14:16 30 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster hola quieres ser mi amigo?Gallademaster 13:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola alux me encanta como haces mapas de ciudades Dime como las haces y quieres ser mi amigo???????????????? hola otra vez hola queria preguntarte como haces las ciudades esque parecen tn reales me explixas. tu amigaAlex pokémon 16:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro-que-puedes-usar-esa-tabla! El-titulo-lo-dice!!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 06:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Aporte al blog =D aquí tengo el sprite de espaldas de Miruhoggu, aquí lo tienes Archivo:Backsprite_de_Miruhoggu.png este es mi primer aporte a tu blog, pronto mas. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 17:11 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Tu eres el del centro de adopcion, no? Te dejo un reto: Magnemite-Empoleon. Ya me pasare por alli a ver si lo terminaste^^Little Yoshi 10:32 29 sep 2010 (UTC) creo Creo que una te pidi una quimera de riolu y ralts quisiera saber si la terminasteArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) thank you gracias por la quimera me gsuto mucho, :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:59 29 sep 2010 (UTC) podrias hola podrias hacreme la quimera de un gallade y un kirikizan http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirikizanpor si no lo conoces. y otro si puedes de un kojondo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kojondo y un http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ononokusu_NB.png. Ultra gallade 02:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ota vez hola de nuevo quisiera que me podueras hacer otra quimera de un elekid y un cubone solo si puedes . Ultra gallade 16:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfavor Hola Alux me gustaria que me hicieras un espriter de Empoleon,Arceus,Staraptor, Heatran,Shaymin (forma cielo) i Darkrai GarciasArceus101 11:34 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 lo siento Lo siento no me aclare bien me rferia que los fusionases en uno a parte quieres ser mi amigo? Arceus101 12:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Quiero... hola me gustaria que me enviases el Snover Navideño Arceus101 12:27 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Hola Holaalux quiero Una quimera de meowth y de Gucirozuero Por favor y si quiereser mi amigoo!el maestro de los gallade 12:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer un spriter de empoleon i starapror lo otro dejalo pero si lo tienes echo da igual i tambien me gustaria adoptar un snover navideño i si quieres somos colegas dew!Arceus101 13:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 hola hola alux quie¿siera sber si puedes hacer una quimera de http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngy http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunbeaa si no puedes avisame solo quisiera que me lo hicieras por que yo no puedo.Ultra gallade 22:57 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes Me puedes hacer una quimera de umbreon y shaymin celestial, me gustan muchos tus quimeras :), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:16 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me pones un staraptor i un Arceus Arceus101 19:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 ayuda hola necesito ayuda con una quimera que yo no puedo hacer es de un Archivo:Agirudaa_NB.png de el ocupo la bufanda Archivo:Monozu_NB.png y Archivo:Pikachu_feliz.png.Ultra gallade 03:11 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, te importaria si usara por ejemplo la pagina de raduga como ayuda para editar las paginas de la pokedex que estoy haciendo Lance27 17:15 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,sere tu amigo, ya te lo enseñare... ponme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png te esta bien que te ponga a tsutajaa??? Lance27 16:01 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta: Como veras solo he usado las alas: Archivo:Irish.png Lance27 17:17 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hem... Hola Alux me podrias hacer un mapa de region? luego te lo paso!Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!!Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:41 29 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Ha costado pero al fin la tengo! gracias por las molestias!(no lo he podido hacer mas pequeño) *Lo azul son caminos maritimos *lo ultimo que conecta en los caminos maritimos son islas *lo verde rutas *lo rojo ciudades *lo azul(otra vez) pueblos *lo marron montañas *donde estan las islas todo su alrededor es agua *lo mas verde es un bosque (de que parte de españa eres yo de cataluña y tu?)Archivo:Ultima_copia_de_boceto_liver.jpg Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 19:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi Hola alux, solo pasaba para saludar, como te ha ido? 20:10 29 oct 2010 (UTC) alux hola amigo, queria pedirte un favor puedes hacer un mapa de esta pero NO LO SUBAS EN UN NUEVA VERSION archivo:Region cereza.png ponle de nombre al archivo region cereza videojuegos o algo parecido de adelanto gracias y perdon por la molestia y aqui una cosa mas lo marron son montañas y lo blanco hielo. entre pueblo azul del sureste y la gran ciudad cerca del el ay un bosquea y la calle vitoria es un esa esqueina libre de noroeste bueno una vez mas GRACIAS!!!!!!!si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) ok encantada ago la ilustracion de ijafja las montañas son: bueno el monte mas grande es ese gigantesco pedazo marron del centro y va al cento y cubre casi todo el norte dejando solo espacio para ciudad congelada, al noreste y la calle victoria y la liga cereza, noroeste bueno eso es todo enseguida ago la ilustracion de ijafjasi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 15:48 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD.: seme olvidaba la montaña de la isla de oeste en realidad es un volcan tu mapa bueno queira decirte que esta bastante dificil hare lo que puedo hoy (voy a la mitad) y lo terminare mañana (con suerte talvez hoy) si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 17:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por las molestias i me encanta tu mapa te ha quedado xulisimo! Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 17:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) GRACUAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esta genial hoy sali casi tod el día no tuve mucho tiempor mañana termire tu mapa =D si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:27 30 oct 2010 (UTC) listo bueno me quedo tiempo y lo termne no me salio del todo bien pero espero que te guste archivo:Ijafja mapa.png si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:58 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm No lo se Alux, no creo tener el tiempo, ademas de que ya hace unos meses que no hago quimeras, mi senido quimeristico esta apagado por ahora :P Oie me gustaria charlar contigo de otra forma ke no sea discucion, noc, facebook? msn? algo? chocolate? Tampoco te kiero raptar ._. 00:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) siento molestarte el otro dia te pedi una cosa i haora otra deves estar harto de mi! bueno quiero hacerle un regalo de bienvenida a mi hermano megatyphlosion y se que le gusta typhlosion y oh-ho a si que me gustaria que hicieses una quimera si no puedes no inporta hi ha la hare yo muchas gracias Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:34 31 oct 2010 (UTC) mmmmm bueno edita el mapa todo lo que quieras , tuyo n.n y podrias hacerme sI QUIERES este mapa es para otra wiki (no me voy dolo estoy en mas de una a la vez) bueno te lo recuerdo SI QUIERES!!!!! archivo:Region Wiki pcb.png te lo digo de antemano gRACIAS (si lo haces porqueNO ES OBLIGACION) y no lo hice yosi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola no quiero pedirte nada solo que te pases por Mi wiki que esta de momento muy mal hecha y pensaba que a ti como te gustan los sprites te gustaria entrar Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:55 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola , ¿el continente basado en Andalucía (Aluz) la hiciste tu? Ąλəɔяaɳ 14:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) :Aaah... ok. Es que me gustaría tener la de América, pero... no tengo ni la menor idea de organizar bien eso, xP Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) emm el mapa que te pedi antes, no necesitas hacerlo =D bueno ya pedi el lugar que ocupaba kebio para mi nueva region ponlo pronto porfa esque estoy tan feliz, siempre quize ser parte de aluza =DDDD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:03 8 nov 2010 (UTC) no es ninguna molestia si tiene que empezar con que me gustaria pero mas Krindian n_nsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:58 8 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy haciendo un mapa, pero tengo un problema como ago cascadas emmmm alux, queria proponerte algo, ya que Krindian esta a la derecha de ijafja te parece si en la parte norte (mas exactamente en la parte nevada) ay un tunel, bajo la tierra que conecte las dos regiones, solo si quieressi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:14 8 nov 2010 (UTC) TERMINEEEE miralo el mapa de Krindian espero que te guste archivo:Mapa de Krindian.png a mi me encanta, y a ti??? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:00 9 nov 2010 (UTC) aLUX: termine la pagina ayer en la noche pero ahora pika me la booro y no se como revertirlo ayuda! ya lo resolvi bueno, lei porque pika lo borro, y dice que el mapa siguira ciuendo el mismo, pero quiero cambiarlo no me gusta mucho me gusta mas el de krindian por revierte su edicion T.Tsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 13:41 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Aunque... ...ya me fui de esta Wikia, Kebio se va conmigo, si quereis podeis borrar a Córdoba del Continente Aluza, pero no permitire plagios, aunque reviertas mil veces mis ediciones.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:13 9 nov 2010 (UTC) legendarios de krindian te los dejo (algunos, los que invente por ) los legendarios de krindian pa´que los pongas en la platilla legendarios de aluza a y ya tengo a mi trio de inicales los pondre en la seccion ''inicales de aluza '' bueno son trio: pader, parder, polarer, tiro de osos Darksar: legendarios que va en la categoria otros, poderosos Moonle: jefe del trio bueno son todos por ahora ponlos en la platilla, a y esas cuatro islas nuevas que pusiste en aluza son de mi region verdad porque las usare! si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 20:39 10 nov 2010 (UTC) alux..... puedo usar este sprite archivo:Scuice.png como base ???? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:23 11 nov 2010 (UTC) buenoooo emmm eh comenzado el mapa anteayer y saque la base del mapa que esta en tu blog osea que mmm bueno las islas siguen en el primer orden ay problemaaa ???? =S pero si tengo que hacerlo en es nuevo orden no tengo porblem solo avisame si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 19:08 11 nov 2010 (UTC) alux.... TERMINEEEEEEEEEE archivo:Krindian.png ''-canto de angeles- ''XD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 16:25 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux... 3 cosas... *quieres ser mi amigo? *puedes crear una plantilla pokedex para mis pokemon? es de la version prisma y neon * desde que cambie de usuario (juby3 a AutumPanda) perdi poder sobre mi region de aluza? o puedo seguir editando ahi? espero respuesta..gracias :) '~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]'~''' 16:56 20 nov 2010 (UTC) pregunta alux puedo usar el tipo cristal ???? Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 21:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC) termine =D aqui esta Crypli el fakemon de tipo kristal de mi dex, es tipo crystal/eléctrico, contraparte de minun y plusle que se consigue solo intercambiando a uno d elos dos con la esfera de crystal aqui esta archivo:Crypli.pngMandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 22:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) las plantillas de la pokedex que usas en tus creaciones...y que hisiste unas para pika...que sale el nombre de la version y los datos de pokedex ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum]][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 16:25 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿hermanos? segun la famila de pokefanon somos hermanos solo queria decirte eso bye emanito =D--'''Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:03 21 nov 2010 (UTC) eh hecho unos pequeños cambios, no son muy grandes, en la plantilla de los inicales de aluza mira que te parece si no te gusta solo reviertelo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi quimera Plisss me haces un quimera de Flygon y de Daikenki Ardoor y rabia!!! 11:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Alux Un apregunta ya que muchos se fueron de tu continente puedo pertenecer a algunas de esas regiones?el maestro de los gallade 12:54 28 nov 2010 (UTC) EN base a venezuela! Flykenki Me ha encantado!!!:D Por cierto me encantaria ser tu amigo :DArdoor y rabia!!! 15:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Te quiero ayudar Me gustaria ayudarte con pokemon rubi aura y zafiro espiritu mira mi remake de abedul y lo decides ok? thumb|Mi Abedul!! Ardoor y rabia!!! 16:05 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux Creo que es mejor una base de cadiz!el maestro de los gallade 20:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Vale Seamos amigos entonces! :D Por cieгrto, como pones los snivys en tu firma??--usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 16:33 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Mapas Oye como haces los Mapas de tus Regiones? Me podrias enseñar a hacerlos? Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 18:18 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Etto... Podrías mejorar el mapa de la región Starry???? aquí está el mapa:Archivo:Starry.png la montaña en el desierto al sur es un volcan... onegai ,ginzuishou!!!!!!!!Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 00:37 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Te ofrezco ayuda Mira tengo una concidencia contigo: tambien me gusta Snivy. Ademas, tengo muchas ideas para crear fakemon. No dibujo bien (por un problema de una operacion que tuve cuando niño, en que los medicos me mintieron), pero te propongo un trato: yo invento fakemons, te los presento y tu opinas. Si te gustan, entonces les creas un sprite. ¿Que dices?.FELIPEPOKE 19:53 7 dic 2010 (UTC)